


Happy Hour

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>'The prosecutor looked up unhappily.</p>
<p>"Can you drive me home? I'm a little drunk."'</p>
<p>Phoenix ends up running into Edgeworth at a bar, and finds him angsting over the loss of his perfect record.  Takes place after case 1-3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright walked happily into the slightly run-down bar just down the street from the courthouse.  After winning his third case since he became an attorney, and having a client that would definitely be able to pay him for his services, he decided that a celebratory drink was in order.  Even if he had to charge it to his poor credit card, which had _way_ too much use lately.  "Darn Maya and her bottomless stomach."  Phoenix mumbled to himself as he stepped up to the bar and took a seat at one of the stools.

 

The bartender, a pretty, young perky blonde female, came over and asked, "What'll you have?"

 

Phoenix thought for a moment, but then answered, "Whatever you have on tap sounds good."  He really just wanted a nice, cold beer.  Nothing fancy.

 

"Sure thing sweetie," the bartender answered with a wink, and walked off to fill his order. 

 

_Was she flirting with me?_ Phoenix thought, a goofy grin now plastered on his face.   He turned around and scanned the bar as he waited for his drink, looking over the tables, most of them being empty.  _Well, it’s not quite five ‘o clock, of course this place isn’t that busy yet._ His thoughts were interrupted as he glanced at a table in the corner.  It only had one occupant at it, and he was turned away with his back towards the bar but... he looked really familiar to the defense attorney.  "That suit..."  Phoenix said lowly.

 

"Here you go!"  The bartender chirped, as she set down a large glass with a clunk onto the counter. 

 

Phoenix quickly turned back around and smiled at the girl.  "Thank you."  He said as he grabbed the glass and raised it.

 

"No problem!"  She said cheerily.  "If you need anything else, just flag me down, okay?"  The bartender then turned away, in order to serve another customer who had just come in.

 

Placing the glass up to his lips, Phoenix took a sip.  He sighed as the cool liquid ran down his throat.  But then suddenly, he remembered the man at the table.

 

Phoenix stepped down from the stool and beer in hand, walked over to the open area with the tables.  The man he had been curiously peering at earlier was still there, and as Phoenix got closer he realized...

 

"Edgeworth?"  He said in a surprised voice.

 

The silver-haired man slowly turned around at the sound of his name, and Phoenix could see that he was nursing a glass of whiskey.  A half-empty bottle sat in the middle of the table.

 

"Wright."  Edgeworth sneered, although his tone didn't quite have the bite it normally did.

 

"What are you doing here?"  Phoenix inquired.  "I never expected to run into you in this sort of place.  I would have thought you'd be somewhere a little... classier."

 

Edgeworth snorted.  "Class doesn't matter when you're as imperfect as I am, Wright."  He tossed back the rest of the drink in his glass, swallowing it down and then reached for the bottle in order to pour himself another one.

 

"Whoa, Edgeworth," Phoenix started to say as the prosecutor filled his glass up with the brown liquor.  "Is this about today's trial?"

 

The silver-haired man nodded.  "And the previous one as well.  Some 'Demon Prosecutor' I am."  He took a sip from his freshly refilled glass. 

 

Phoenix shook his head.  "Those defendants weren't guilty.  There was nothing that you could have done to change that.  You did your job to the best of your abilities, and the truth came out.  Isn't that what we're here for, to find the truth?"  Phoenix put his hand on Edgeworth's arm in a friendly gesture, but the prosecutor frowned and jerked it away.

 

Edgeworth downed the rest of his glass and stood up quickly, which caused him to wobble slightly.  He grabbed onto the back of one of the chairs to steady himself, but ended up flopping back down into his chair.  Sighing, the prosecutor looked up unhappily.  "Can you drive me home?  I'm a little drunk."  Edgeworth started to dig his keys out of his pocket.

 

"Ah well, I don't know if you remember this or not, Edgeworth but... I don't have a license.  So I'm probably not the best person to entrust your car with."  Phoenix chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.  "I can call a cab for you, though."  He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

 

Edgeworth nodded.

 

"I'll be right back!"  Phoenix jogged up to the bar in order to get the phone number for a taxi company from the bartender, leaving the prosecutor alone for a few minutes.

 

_Why is he so nice to me, even though we’re supposed to be rivals?_ Edgeworth thought in his alcoholic haze.  He gazed out the window as he waited for the defense attorney to return.

 

"They'll be here in about 20 minutes."  Phoenix said as he made his way back to the table, returning his phone to his coat pocket.  He pulled out a chair and sat down next to the tipsy prosecutor.  "But I'll stay here with you until they arrive.  And I'll even help you out to the car."  A soft smile made its way across Phoenix's lips.

 

Edgeworth weakly returned Wright’s smile and nodded.


End file.
